In general, refrigeration machine or air conditioner is built by using only one refrigerant path starting from a compressor which compresses refrigerant through its discharge port to a single condenser that condenses the refrigerant until it becomes liquid and is sent to an evaporator at which its coolness is evaporated into the room that requires to be air conditioned. The refrigerant is then sent back to the compressor through the suction port and again the refrigerant is compressed until its pressure is high enough to flow through the discharge port and circulates through this single condenser path in the same manner as explained above repeatedly until the system is turned off. Such a system is the so called conventional system.
The condenser condenses the refrigerant either by an electric blower blowing away heat or by applying water flowing in the direction opposite to the direction of refrigerant to exchange heat directly as done inside an apparatus called heat accumulator from refrigeration machine. There has been several inventions, one by this inventor, which combined together the above two methods within the same apparatus modified from refrigeration machine or air conditioner. The main purpose of these inventions are to obtain hot water from heat accumulators for some useful purposes and to safe energy for heating up water.
By the inventions mentioned above, there have been the methods to increase the temperature of the water without using any heater that has consumed a huge amount of electrical power, fuel, gasoline or other sources of energy for a long time in the past. However, The apparatus and methods obtained in the prior arts are not quite convenience and effective for using in some applications.